What happened After
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after everything ended and there was peace? Ever wanted to know what their children had to deal with? Time to find out! This is my take on the children of InuYasha. Please R and R. Rated M for Language and Suggested themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters. I only own my own oc characters.

Summary: Ever wondered what happened after everything ended and there was peace? Ever wanted to know what their children had to deal with? Time to find out!

* * *

Chapter 1

I guess I should tell you my story. I'm the eldest daughter of a dog hanyou and a once Shikon priestess. My name is Sesshinu and I almost look like my father. Mom always said I had the attitude of him, but I can be nice like her. I have a twin sister too, but we don't spend much time together. We age differently... Let me start from the beginning.

When I was born I had gotten the white hair, the dog ears... but something was different. My left eye was human, and my right eye was demon. One was blue and one was yellow. When my twin was born she was gifted with black hair and human ears, but her left eye was demon and her right eye was human. We looked like our souls had split and went to opposite bodies. If you split us down the middle and replaced each side with how they should look we make two different people.

The village kids, despite how popular my parents were, always made fun of me. I didn't like having the most of my father's demonic side. My sister was well loved, she got to train as a priestess while I just stared at my claws. Even though she had demon blood too, she was more human. I tried to not let it get to me, but I just couldn't help but to feel resentment towards her. She wasn't picked on at all or made to feel like she didn't belong. Oh yeah! I forgot! My twin's name is Maruyasha. Our names were mixed for my father and my uncle's names, which seemed to fit because of our eyes.

I have other siblings too. I have another younger sister named Shiori. She was blessed with looking human so she didn't have to deal with being picked on. Then there's my only brother named Eishinu. He looks like my dad, white hair and the ears. I try to stick by him since he gets picked on too, but he is a little shy so he tends to ignore it.

Now onto what is happening today. Since my sisters are training for the day and my brother is hanging out with my dad I decided to chill in his forest. I was doing ok until I ran into a face I wished I never had...

"If it isn't the idiotic Sesshinu. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I hated her voice more than anything. "This is my father's forest. Dont' you have to go kiss your dad's ass now?" She scoffed, "I do what I please vermin." Ok now I wanted to slice through her. I hate having people think they are better than me. "Vermin? Don't you have human blood too? Makes you no better than me." My cousin was starting to get on my nerves.

There she stood in all her so called glory. She looked like her father, my uncle Sesshomaru. Her face had a purple moon and blue face lines. Her fur hanging off her shoulder and her gold eyes staring at me. I can't count the number of times since we were born that we have fought each other. My father would always interupt us and my uncle would scold my cousin for wasting energy on something meaningless. Then again that would make my dad pissed off and then they would fight before my dad was knocked out.

My cousin didn't like when her bloodline was brought up. Her mother was a cat hanyou and abandoned her when she was a pup. I don't even know if my uncle even cared for the woman, but he must have cared enough to sire three pups from her. The oldest just had to pester me every chance she got. Sasshomaiu just loved to take time out of her day and find me just to taunt me. Her sister Songaiwokumaru stayed at the Western Palace. She rarely showed her face unless her father asked her to retrieve her sister. Tsukiyomaru was her only brother and heir to the Western lands. At least all of Sasshomaiu's siblings looked demon. I liked Tsuki the most. He wasn't as cold hearted as his sister was.

She scoffed again, "I wasn't calling just your blood vermin. I was calling all of you a vermin. I won't waste my time anymore. You are not worth my breath." I just smirked now, "Then why are you still talking? You are going to keep expelling hot air. No wonder I thought the temperature got hotter. Go kiss daddy's ass now before your sister comes to retrieve you like a dog, oh wait... you're a hybrid aren't you?" I knew I would have hit a nerve on that one and I dodged her quick movement from trying to grab my throat. Her aura flared and I laughed, "I pissed the puppy off didn't I?" Her eyes were starting to turn red. Yup I hit the nerve dead on.

"Calm yourself now." Oh great looks like the ice Lord came to get her himself. She composed herself and gave a 'hn' as she walked away from me. He didn't say anything as he left. I sighed, "Back to being bored." Honestly if you want to know anything more about my cousins it's best to ask them. I don't care much to know their lives. I worry about my own and my siblings.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok so I wanted everyone to know about my characters. Sesshomaru has 5 children, Inuyasha has 4, Miroku obviously has 3 but I had made them before I realized the series had an end so now I have to either keep my side or change it. Let me know if you guys would rather have Miroku's original children from the series or my version.


End file.
